


Give Your Heart A Break

by an_alternate_world



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is halfway out the door of his last class of the day when he feels a pull on his arm and finds himself trapped between the wall and his boyfriend. Is it just his imagination or does the rim of Sebastian's eyes look faintly, suspiciously, dark pink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Your Heart A Break

**Title:** Give Your Heart A Break  
 **Author:** an_alternate_world  
 **Rating:**  M  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  3,575  
 **Summary:**  Blaine is halfway out the door of his last class of the day when he feels a pull on his arm and finds himself trapped between the wall and his boyfriend. Is it just his imagination or does the rim of Sebastian's eyes look faintly, suspiciously, dark pink?  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

Blaine is halfway out the door of his last class of the day when he feels a pull on his arm and finds himself trapped between the wall and his boyfriend.

"Well hi," he says, a blush staining his cheeks as he looks up into bright green eyes and completely forgets that there are dozens of people swarming around them, that Sebastian gets briefly jostled by people moving through the corridor.

"Hey, Killer," Sebastian murmurs, leaning in to kiss him gently, like they didn't just see each other an hour ago after parting ways at the end of English. The teasing lick of his tongue makes Blaine part his lips and allows him to sink into the familiar drowning that Sebastian's kisses give him.

Somewhere there's a wolf whistle that he sticks his finger up at, but it's hard to concentrate when Sebastian's kiss begins to turn more insistent, when his teeth nip at Blaine's lower lip and his hands are cradling Blaine's jaw to hold him still. The wall behind him doesn't seem strong enough to hold him up when his knees are so weak. Even at the best of times, Blaine gets thoroughly distracted by Sebastian's mouth. It's a wonder he's managed to keep his grades up with the amount of time taken away from studying to have his mouth and skin explored by Sebastian's talented tongue and fingers.

He draws away, finding his hands tangled in Sebastian's blazer – hadn't he given someone the finger? – and looks up to Sebastian's face. There's a pinched look he hadn't noticed before, one that he's not particularly familiar with, and which immediately concerns him.

"Are you okay?"

Sebastian glances around them. The corridor has rapidly emptied out after the final bell, most boys eager to go home or return to their dorm rooms rather than linger in the stifling places of learning they spent the majority of their days.

Sebastian grabs his hand and leads him into the classroom he'd exited, shutting the door behind him and weaving between the desks. It almost looks like Sebastian is pacing, but he thinks it's actually his boyfriend putting distance between them. It does little to reduce his worries.

"Seb?"

Sebastian nears the bookshelf at the back of the room, looking at the tomes without really seeing them. Blaine lowers his bag to the floor and drapes his blazer across the teacher's desk, constantly surveying Sebastian's hunched stance for any clue about what is going on. When his boyfriend refuses to face him, he approaches cautiously and slips his arms around Sebastian's waist from behind. He lowers his head to Sebastian's shoulder blades and feels the slightest shake to his body.

His boyfriend abruptly pulls away and tugs him towards the closest chair. Sebastian sits and Blaine ends up sideways in his lap, his arms circling Sebastian's neck and twirling the short hairs at the nape of his neck between his fingers the way he knows Sebastian likes. It's a position he's reasonably familiar with – Sebastian prefers to hold him rather than be held.

"What's wrong?" he murmurs when he realises Sebastian won't meet his eyes, when he realises Sebastian's eyes are the slightest bit pink – which he's only ever seen once before: a particularly difficult encounter at the Lima Bean leading to desperate apologies. Worry flutters in his stomach when he realises the depth to Sebastian's miserable emotions has made him either cry, or come very close to it.

"I'm just…" Sebastian knots his hands at Blaine's hip, resting his head against Blaine's chest. He knows this position is Sebastian's way of seeking safety and security without being the little spoon or feeling babied, but he can't deny his concern as he presses his lips to Sebastian's forehead, counting his way to ten when Sebastian blurts out, "We're real, right? I know I'm all anti-relationships and shit but…you aren't just playing me, right?"

Blaine cradles Sebastian's cheek, a frown forming as he surveys his boyfriend. Transferring back to Dalton after breaking up with Kurt had been one of the hardest decisions of his life. Sebastian had doggedly chased him around the school, mercilessly flirting and checking him out, supplying him with coffee three times a day, admiring his ass at every opportunity, until he'd gotten so sexually frustrated he'd slammed Sebastian into a wall after Warbler practice and kissed him, hard, in front of countless friends and dozens of stunned boys – Sebastian included.

Despite Sebastian's cavalier attitude towards relationships, they'd begun 'officially' dating two weeks later.

"I'm not playing you, I promise," Blaine assures, his thumb brushing along Sebastian's cheekbone as he gazes into uncertain green eyes. "Why are you thinking that?"

Sebastian shakes his head, kissing Blaine softly. Blaine tries to protest but the words get swallowed by Sebastian's lips, stolen by his tongue, until Blaine can start to feel his insides turning into goo and his breathing is short and unsteady. He loves how easily and openly Sebastian kisses him, each one different with such a capable mouth. Kurt had always seemed…shy or uncomfortable about being too intimate in front of others. Sebastian flaunted it.

But then he remembers he'd asked a question because Sebastian seemed dangerously insecure and he forces himself to stop and try to understand the situation better. Clearly something has deeply upset Sebastian and he needs to know to be able to do anything. Making sexual moves was Sebastian's way of deflecting attention.

"Seb." He presses their foreheads together, clutching Sebastian to him, his palm settling warm and steady against Sebastian's neck. "Why do you think that?"

"Just guys talking crap," Sebastian mutters, trying to lean in for another kiss until Blaine pulls away with his eyebrows raised expectantly. Sebastian sighs when he realises Blaine won't allow himself to continue being distracted by kisses. "Can I not talk about it?"

Blaine runs his fingers up and through Sebastian's hair, fighting down the smile when Sebastian's eyes flutter because it's a move he'd discovered his boyfriend loved. "You know I won't judge you and I'll listen to anything you have to say..."

Sebastian wrinkles his nose and his lower lip juts in a pout. It had taken Blaine a long time to get past some of Sebastian's walls, to see the flirting as a way of hiding his insecurities by making him blush and get embarrassed. There was still a lot of progress to be made, but everything was a long-term process with Sebastian and he'd accepted that he was prepared to stick it out a while ago.

"Guys saying you date those who show you attention," Sebastian mumbles, his eyes dropping with guilt or shame as Blaine feels his heart twist in his chest. "Or that you needed a hook-up after your break-up with Hummel. That you can't stick to anything and that's why you ditched Dalton and then ditched public school and ditched Kurt and came back and… And I… I don't believe them but…"

Blaine hides his face in Sebastian's neck, trying to conceal the tears that have filled his eyes. He wouldn't go as far to say the words are  _bullying_  but he knows, deep down, that they have that same hurtful intention he's familiar with. They are words designed to inflict pain on his relationship with someone who barely believed in monogamy, designed to carve insecurities into their uneasy trust and designed to damage their uncertainties about actually being together. Blaine was always worried he wouldn't be enough for Sebastian and Sebastian doubted he could give Blaine what he needed. He felt like he could have expected the words from those at McKinley, those who were Kurt's friends first and defending him, but at  _Dalton_? At Dalton, it hurt so much more to know that people doubted his capacity to love. His guilt over cheating on Kurt still burned him raw.

"Hey, hey, hey." Sebastian must have felt the tickling wetness of tears falling from Blaine's eyes and wraps him into a tighter hug, fingers spreading across his back. "Don't cry, Bee. Shhh…"

And it's the way that Sebastian can flip so quickly between being insecure and afraid to supportive and caring that makes Blaine fall in love with him just a little bit more.

Sebastian rocks him back and forth slowly, rubbing the back of his neck with soothing circular presses of his fingers because his hair is flattened with gel. Late at night, when they lay tangled together despite a curfew that should see them in separate rooms, Sebastian would run his fingers through Blaine's damp curls and lament the fact they aren't free during the day.

" _You would never get anything done,"_ Blaine had repeatedly pointed out.

Sebastian has never disagreed.

He has a feeling Sebastian wants his bed and freed curls now, to soothe him with touches and kisses and warmth and safety, but they're tangled in an uncomfortable wooden chair in an empty classroom and Blaine feels like a monkey that doesn't want to let go of its mother long enough to make the walk to the dorms.

Not to mention that they're both meant to be at Warblers practice in about ten minutes.

"Come on, Killer. Look at me. Let me see that hot face of yours." Sebastian coaxes him out, thumbing away the tear stains and looking miserable that he made Blaine cry. His eyes are still rimmed with a dark pink, the green of his eyes a little too suspiciously glossy for Blaine's liking. "I trust your words over theirs, okay? I trust you that this is real."

Blaine sniffles and allows a small nod, leaning in to Sebastian's hand on his cheek for the comfort it provides. He hadn't wanted to turn Sebastian's hurt into his own. He was meant to be doing the comforting.

"And you will know who those guys are within a couple of days because I plan on giving them all black eyes tomorrow," Sebastian adds with a lopsided curl of his lips.

"You can't do that," Blaine admonishes gently, smiling through his tears to place a soft kiss against Sebastian's palm. "You'll get expelled for violence."

"Oh." Sebastian pouts again, but his eyes are a shade lighter and brighter. "Dammit. Why do you have to be so nice and noble?" Blaine snorts wetly and Sebastian allows the ghost of a smile. "Come on. We're going back to my room."

"But practice?"

"Hunter can shove rehearsal up his abnormally tight ass," Sebastian says derisively, helping Blaine to his feet and tucking him under his arm. Blaine loves being sheltered under Sebastian's arm, loves to curl under his boyfriend's embrace and hold onto him. He thinks Sebastian knows it too and that's why he ends up there so often, but no one has looked at him like he's a gay guy up for grabs with Sebastian's blatant possessiveness. "Do you reckon Hummel would be big enough to stretch him out and loosen him up a little bit or is his dick really that microscopic it would have no impact?"

Blaine shoves Sebastian hard enough that he nearly topples into a row of tables, but Sebastian is laughing and the sound brings a small smile to Blaine's face.

* * *

They pass Nick on the walk back to Sebastian's room. One look at Blaine's red, downcast eyes and Sebastian's shifty look has Nick saying he'll give an explanation to Hunter and get them out of rehearsal. Blaine mouths a thank you at the boy, knowing that if he returns to their room tonight, he'll receive an interrogation about the upset looks that are evident on both their faces. Nick wasn't entirely certain about their relationship at first – no one had been – but once he'd realised how happy Sebastian made him after he'd grieved his relationship with Kurt, he'd become their biggest defender.

Then again, Sebastian might kick Jeff out again so Blaine could stay cuddled up with his boyfriend tonight. Blaine was fairly sure Nick wouldn't mind another night with the blond, despite how often they insisted there is nothing going on. There was something in their darting eyes and faintly pink cheeks that hinted at something much more.

Jeff has already left the room he shares with Sebastian so the taller Warbler locks the door and removes his shoes, blazer and tie, stowing them neatly in his wardrobe. Blaine leaves his shoes by Sebastian's desk, draping his tie and blazer over his bag.

"Wash out your hair and then come lay with me," Sebastian says with a comforting kiss to Blaine's forehead. Blaine nods, swapping his school shirt for one of Sebastian's black tees and moving to the bathroom to scrub as much gel as he can from his hair before loosely drying the curls with a towel.

Sebastian is already reclining on the bed when he exits the bathroom and he immediately crawls onto the mattress and into his boyfriend's waiting arms, nuzzling into Sebastian's chest and tangling their legs together. He can feel Sebastian's heartbeat beneath his chest, feel the warmth of his body seeping from the fabric of his clothes.

"Sometimes I wonder why you gave in and kissed me and then started dating me," Sebastian admits once they're both comfortable, once they've found that routine of inhaling and exhaling together. Sebastian's long fingers weave through Blaine's damp curls and it helps the jumpiness in his stomach ease. "I'm not saying I believe those guys, but you're too good for me, Blaine. After all I've done, I don't deserve you."

Blaine looks up with a disbelieving frown, not wanting to accept that some crass words have been able to penetrate Sebastian's internal barriers this deeply when all the positive words in the world have taken months to be heard. "We've talked about this."

"I know we have, but that doesn't mean my feelings magically ended once the conversation did," Sebastian sighs, his expression sad as his gaze drops to meet Blaine. There's something in the downturn of his lips that makes Blaine want to get rid of it. "I don't want you to be with me if you really need someone else, Bee. Or maybe you need space away from people and I crowded you too much."

Blaine rolls his eyes and presses up, up, up, until he can kiss Sebastian in a way which is long and slow, that makes his toes curl and his heart skip beats. He soaks in the whimper when he repositions his body to be covering half of Sebastian's, his breath hitching when he feels his boyfriend's fingers bunching into the black t-shirt. Goosebumps break out across his spine when Sebastian ends the kiss to mouth at his jaw.

"You drove me crazy for more than a year and you start doubting yourself  _now_?" Blaine shakes his head in confusion as he struggles to look Sebastian in the eye when his blood has heated several degrees. He knows that his boyfriend is a maze of insecurities, that his defensiveness is a mask only he has really seen through, but it doesn't make it easier to hear Sebastian talk so negatively of himself. Blaine wishes he knew the words to say to erase years of doubts and carefully constructed façades.

"You're too good to be true," Sebastian complains, his voice hushed as one hand slips under the t-shirt and settles against his skin. He shivers at the fingertips tickling the small of his back, tracing patterns he can't identify but that make his arousal grow.

"I'm exactly what you need to remind yourself that you're a good person too," Blaine says, brushing his hand through the loose strands of Sebastian's hair and offering a patient smile.

Sebastian sighs and it's a little shaky, but he's compliant to being rolled over and feeling his boyfriend's weight press against him. He arches into the fevered kisses, the sharp bite of teeth and wet swirl of tongue that coaxes him into being half-hard. When Sebastian's leg slides between his own, he feels Sebastian's evident erection brushing his thigh and whines quietly in approval.

"We're meant to be at rehearsal," Sebastian mutters between kisses, already shifting so he can unbutton Blaine's pants. It takes a painfully long time before his fingers curl around Blaine's cock and start palming him roughly.

"This is better than rehearsal," Blaine gasps, bucking his hips into the hand and fumbling with removing Sebastian's pants. It's a welcome relief when both sets are down to their knees and it's skin and heat and friction.

" _So_  much better," Sebastian agrees, rocking their groins together in a deliberately fast-paced rhythm. His mouth licks at Blaine's neck until he locates a place under the collar of the t-shirt to suck a mark that makes Blaine moan and grab at Sebastian's shirt.

Blaine wants more, wants to taste his boyfriend across his tongue or feel his fingers twisting inside – they haven't reached full penetration because he secretly wants it to be more special than screwing in a Dalton bedroom – but they're both too impatient, both too needy as they rut together for any of that. Sebastian's mouth finds his and it's sloppy until their mouths are just exchanging snatches of air and desperate groans.

Blaine comes first, if only because Sebastian grips his cock and jerks him faster a few times, pushing him over the edge. He stains Sebastian's t-shirt and maybe something in that is why Sebastian finally finds his release, his body shuddering as he grinds into Blaine's hip and stomach.

"God, I love you," Sebastian mumbles, his kiss to Blaine's lips warm as they come down. He relaxes into it for a moment because it's familiar, warm, safe, until the words catch up with him and his mind snaps in a hundred different directions and he struggles to think clearly, struggles to do much more than open his mouth and allow his boyfriend to twist their tongues together because he's too stunned to react.

It's only when Sebastian realises that Blaine is hardly responding that he stops to check what's wrong.

"What's-" Sebastian pauses, his brow furrowing and then he freezes, his jaw hanging slack. His eyes are wide when he evidently realises what he'd said. "I- I mean- Shit- Blaine, it- That's not- I didn't-"

Blaine shakes his head and hurriedly grabs at Sebastian's hair to kiss him, as fierce as the first kiss in front of what seemed like half the school. He doesn't need his boyfriend getting insecure,  _again_ , about what he'd said so innocently and unexpectedly that it had shocked Blaine into silent stillness. Sebastian groans against his lips when Blaine deliberately slides his leg against his boyfriend's softened cock. Their bodies are a mess, their uniforms gross, but none of that comes close to registering right now.

"Do you mean it?" he asks when they pause to breathe, his heart pounding as he clings to Sebastian's body and tries to stop his boyfriend from sprinting away from him.

"I… I don't know… I shouldn't have said it like that… It just…seemed like the right thing to say and I-"

"Shh, don't overthink it," Blaine whispers, cutting off Sebastian's anxious ramblings by kissing beneath Sebastian's jaw to the line of freckles down his neck that he loves so much. He hears the hitch in Sebastian's breathing when he tugs a section of skin between his teeth and swipes his tongue over it when he lets go. "You said it because it felt right, because you feel it, even in that heart of darkness you claim to have."

Sebastian hums, stretching out his neck to offer him more skin to kiss and bite. His long fingers fiddle with the buttons on his shirt until it hangs loose from his shoulders and Blaine peels it away, exposing more skin to his wandering fingers.

"I love you too, you know," Blaine says calmly, smoothing his hands down the curve of Sebastian's spine comfortingly when Sebastian looks unexpectedly vulnerable.

"You… You do?" Sebastian looks dumbfounded and unsure, like he's been given Christmas presents in the middle of the year and isn't quite sure what to do or say about it.

"I thought I had so much with Kurt, but when it became strained, I really didn't have as much as I thought I did," Blaine confesses, accepting the soft kiss Sebastian gives him because his boyfriend knows how hard it is to talk about Kurt. He knows Sebastian hates Kurt, but he isn't able to box up the feelings and pretend he never had them either. "You've been there through so many things. You were there in my heartbreak and that means more to me than you know." He traces his fingertips up Sebastian's biceps as their legs twist together and remove pants and underwear. "This isn't a hook-up after a break-up or something I won't commit to because I can't commit to anything. This  _is_  real, Sebastian. I love you."

Sebastian laughs, slightly too high-pitched and hysterical to be reassuring, and kisses Blaine until he's forgotten his own name. When they're so completely bare against each other, his legs squirm under the pleasant weight of his boyfriend and the awareness of Sebastian's hardening cock against his thigh. He can feel the need within him to be filled once again, to share a piece of himself with someone else. His wish for something better than a Dalton bedroom might be completely forgotten if his heart continues to pound this hard.

* * *

  ** _~FIN~_**


End file.
